Only You Own And Rattle My Bones
by TwilightVampire92
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 2X17 AND BEYOND  With Kurt back at McKinley and Blaine still at Dalton, it's kind of hard to worry about things like Nationals and Prom. Especially Prom.  *Or how Blaine serenades Kurt at McKinley in front of everyone and is the perfect guy*


_You're absolutely ridiculous_ Kurt sighed to himself, grabbing his phone out of his pocket for the fourth time in twenty minutes, the blank screen showing no new messages glaring back at him, _mocking_ him.

He hadn't even been back at McKinley for three weeks and he was already desperately missing Dalton.

Well, maybe not _Dalton_, per say, more like he was missing the Warblers.

Okay, maybe just one Warbler in particular. But it was totally Blaine's stupid, adorable self's fault for going and kissing Kurt days before he decided to go back to McKinley.

The day Blaine cornered Kurt in one of the isles of the library and kissed him up against a book stack was the day Blaine asked to be his boyfriend.

It was also the day Kurt told him that he was transferring out of Dalton and going back to school in Lima.

At first, Blaine freaked out, automatically assuming the worst and thinking that Kurt's leaving was his fault, that he was pushing Kurt too far and Kurt wasn't ready.

_Blaine jumped back from Kurt as if he had been burned, his eyes going impossibly wide and Kurt was pretty sure he could see slight tremors in the older boy's hands._

"Kurt, please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you into anything you weren't ready for. Just, please_, don't…don't leave because of me, I'm so so sor—"_

Kurt reached forward, placing both of his hands on either side of Blaine's neck, Blaine's hands instantly coming up to cover them, hold them in place.

"Blaine, I swear this has nothing to do with you…I just…it's time for me to go back. It's not…it's not that I don't like it here, I do, it's just…I miss my friends, and it'll be easier for…for my dad."

Blaine's face scrunched up in confusion, absentmindedly twining his fingers with Kurt's on his neck and walking them both backwards slowly until his back hit the bookshelf with a dull thud.

Kurt sighed, eyesight flickering down at the ground before returning to Blaine's, "The tuition to go here is making my dad work a crazy amount of hours…and I'm afraid…I'm afraid of what it's doing to his health. I love being here, I love being here with you_, but I won't risk my dad ending up back in the hospital Blaine, I can't."_

Blaine let out the breath he was holding before nodding slowly, pulling Kurt's hands away from his face and pulling them around his neck, hugging the younger boy to him tightly.

"I still mean it, you know." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ears, his arms tight around Kurt's waist, trying to memorize every dip and curve of Kurt's body he could through the uniform.

Kurt pulled back slightly, face inches from Blaine's eyes questioning.

"I still want…I want to be your boyfriend, Kurt. I want to be with_ you. I don't care if you're going to another school…I just…I want you…I want you to be _mine_, okay? I know it took us, _me_ forever to get to this point, but well…yeah." Blaine's face flushed slightly, but his eyes never broke away from Kurt's._

Kurt bit his lip but failed to keep the grin off of his face, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, a smile forming on his lips before Kurt surged forward, claiming the older boy's lips with his own.

"I guess that's a yes?" Blaine asked against Kurt's lips, grin impossible to wipe off even through their kissing.

"God yes," Kurt breathed, holding Blaine's face firmly in his hands, licking his way into his boyfriend's (and holy shit_ he had a _boyfriend_) mouth._

That was three weeks ago. The following Monday, when it was Kurt's first day back, he was bombarded with texts from Blaine, all varying in degrees of adorable and encouraging.

They kept up a constant stream of texts during school hours and either called or Skyped each other once they were home, tending to fall asleep talking to one another.

Since the New Directions were going to Nationals, glee club was nothing but constant practices. And even though Kurt legally wasn't allowed to _be_ in the competition, he still joined in in every rehearsal, just glad to be back with his family. Blaine told Kurt about all of the Warbler's latest performances and Kurt told kept him up to date with how the preparations for the competition were going.

This were nice, _easy_ for them. Kurt decided he would head up to Westerville on Fridays, maybe see some of the Warblers and then Blaine would go to Lima on the weekends, hanging out with the New Directions with Kurt during the day and then the two of them going out on a date at night.

Things, in Kurt's opinion, were great.

And okay, sure, once the jocks got over their initial shock of him being back, they returned to heckling him, but this time all Kurt needed to do was text Blaine and he was guaranteed a response within 45 seconds.

Today was different, though.

It was 12:30 and Kurt was sitting outside on the steps during lunch with Finn and Sam, Mercedes and Tina walking over to join them.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Mercedes asked as she took a seat next to Kurt, Tina sitting on the step below them.

Kurt turned his phone over in his hand and sighed before nodding, looking up to give her a small smile, "Yeah, fine, just…Blaine hasn't texted me at all today."

"Does he really text you _all_ day?" Finn asked, shock coloring his voice.

Tina reached up to smack him on the leg before turning to face Kurt, "Maybe he left his phone at home? I'm sure he'll talk to you later tonight." She told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Kurt shrugged, not really thinking of that scenario.

Just as he was about to answer, Karofsky walked by, making Kurt's heart begin to race.

Karofsky stared right at him as he walked by, and Kurt silently pleaded that he wouldn't try anything out in the open.

He was thankfully given a reprieve as Karofsky just glared at him before walking away and joining the rest of the idiot jocks.

Kurt let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding just as his phone vibrated in his hand, making him jump slightly.

It was almost comical how quickly he scrambled to read the message but he didn't care. He slid his thumb across the screen and bit his lip to keep his grin in place as he saw it was, in fact, from Blaine.

_You should take a better look at your surroundings more often._

Kurt raised an eyebrow and even went as far as to tilt his head to the side in confusion as he reread the text over to himself multiple times, wondering just what the _hell_ his boyfriend was on when Sam tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um…hey dude?" Kurt looked up and saw that his friends weren't looking at him, but instead they were all staring at the top of the steps.

Kurt glanced down at his phone's screen again before following their gazes to the top of the steps.

_Oh…my…_

Kurt's eyes widened impossibly wide and he had the sudden urge to pinch himself because no, _Blaine Anderson was not standing at the top of the steps in his Dalton uniform staring at him and smirking_.

Kurt stumbled into a standing position, holding onto the railing behind him for support and just _stared_ because holy shit _Blaine Anderson was standing at the top of the steps of McKinley High School_.

He snapped out of his trance and was about to go over to Blaine when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of harmonizing voices beat boxing perfectly from the crowd around him.

All of a sudden like a switch flipped, Kurt stared as Warbler after Warbler appeared all around him, creating the beat they were swaying to, Blaine grinning as he took a step down and began singing

_You're so delicious.  
You're so soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue.  
You taste like sunlight and strawberry bubblegum._

Kurt watched as Blaine danced around people who were sitting and standing, everyone stopping what they were doing to just _watch_.

Everyone was staring at Blaine, the cheerleaders, the jocks, everyone within a 20 yard radius really. But Blaine? His eyes were glued to Kurt's.

_You bite my lip, you spike my blood  
You make my heart beat faster._

Blaine was being a total dork while dancing around, mimicking the lyrics by biting his lip and clutching at his heart. Kurt could literally _feel_ the sexual frustration in the air from every female around him.

_Only you own, and rattle my bones.  
You turn me over and over,  
till I can't control myself  
make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster.  
You make my heart beat – faster_

__

The Warblers who were scattered around were now jumping over railings and jumping over stairs to group up behind Blaine to harmonize with him, all of them grinning, encouraging the people around to move to the beat. Surprisingly enough, a lot of people did, some even started getting up to dance around with friends. Kurt would probably feel jealous that people were paying attention to the Warblers' performance when they never paid any mind to the New Directions', but then Blaine was zeroing in on him and he had to remember to keep breathing.

_Cause I jump, I crash, I crawl  
I beg, I still, I fall.  
Yeah, you own me.  
You make my heart beat faster, faster.  
Faster, faster.  
I can't get enough.  
This it's gone  
I guess this world is over to me._

__  
The closer Blaine got, the more people put two and two together and realized that oh, the really random hot singing guy was singing to Kurt freakin Hummel.

Kurt glanced to his friends to see the guys nodding along to the beat, smiling, and the girls were grinning so hard he was afraid their lips were going to crack soon.

Blaine stopped a few feet in front of Kurt, singing the chorus quietly, happiness and love battling for dominance over his face as he stared at the younger boy.

_Only you own, and rattle my bones  
You turn me over and over  
Till I can't control myself  
Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster uh  
Cause you make my heart beat  
Only you own, and rattle my bones  
You turn me over and over  
Till I can't control myself  
Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster uh  
You make my heart beat faster_

__

Blaine closed the small distance between them, reaching down to grab Kurt's hand, smiling, whispering the end of the song,_ "You make my heart beat faster."_

When the song ended all of the Warblers grinned and high-fived each other, greeting the New Directions when they walked over to congratulate them.

Kurt barely registered that people around them were _clapping_, where actually honest to god _cheering_ at an impromptu performance, but all of his attention was centered in on the boy in front of him who held both of his hands and looked so happy Kurt wanted to etch the moment in his mind forever.

"Blaine, that was…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't even finish a coherent _thought_ with the way Blaine was looking at him.

"I'm sorry I kept you in the dark all day I just…I wanted to surprise you." Blaine breathed out, chest still heaving lightly from his performance.

"Well, mission accomplished." Kurt replied, his thumb rubbing circles over Blaine's hand. He wanted nothing more in that moment than grab Blaine's face and kiss his boyfriend senseless. He leaned in closer but then stopped himself when he remembered just where he was, his face flushing slightly.

"Thanks for doing this, Blaine I…I, uh…thank you." Kurt said quietly, hoping Blaine could read it in his face how much Kurt appreciated it.

"You're welcome but um…I uh…kind of had an ulterior motive to all of this?" Blaine said it like a question and Kurt's interest skyrocketed.

"Aaaand just what would that be?" Kurt asked smiling despite the confusion etching its way onto his features.

Blaine closed his eyes and bounced a little on the spot, breathing deeply, reminding Kurt of when he did the exact same thing to psyche himself up before the disaster that was the Warbler Gap Attack months ago.

"Kurt, will you…" He took another deep breath and looked Kurt in the eye, determination written all over his face. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Kurt could've sworn everything around him was suddenly sucked into a black hole.

All of the sounds around him died out, the oxygen around him vanished and his vision blacked around the edges, zeroing in entirely on nothing but the boy in front of him.

Just as quickly as it happened, it ended, and suddenly he was feeling lightheaded and his heart was pounding and he was pretty sure he was either smiling or crying, maybe both, but he couldn't really care.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked again, ducking his head slightly, eyebrows raised, ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yes." Kurt choked out shakily, blinking rapidly because yup, he had started to tear up.

"Repeat that one more time please?" Blaine asked a bit louder, amusement clear on his face.

Kurt laughingly let out a breath before grinning, squeezing Blaine's hands tightly in his own.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, I'll go to prom with you!" Kurt all but yelled before flinging himself in Blaine's arms and hugging him tightly.

Kurt faintly registered all of his friends, Warblers included, cheering for him before he threw all caution to the wind and leaned down slightly (and _damn_ did he always get a slight thrill out of having to _lean down_) to capture Blaine's lips in his.

Part of his brain was screaming at him because _hello_, he was kind of hated at the school, but he didn't care. At all. All he cared about was Blaine's lips against his, Blaine's hands on his waist, and Blaine's body close against his.

All he cared about was that his boyfriend, his sweet, charming, perfect, _amazing_ boyfriend asked him to his prom.

Something he never in a million years even dreamed of having was suddenly placed in his lap with a bow wrapped around it.

And to top it all off, he was pretty sure the cheering around him was growing _louder_.  
He reluctantly pulled away from Blaine, resting their foreheads together and smiling at each other before he looked up and around.

He expected to see hate and disgust, maybe even a few people popping the tops off of their slushies to throw them at him.

He didn't expect to see people _smiling_, some still clapping, people actually, _genuinely_ happy for him.

Against his better judgment, his eyes went over to where the jocks were. Most of them were sitting and talking as if nothing had ever even happened. Some, as he expected, were looking at him like he not only insulted their mothers, but their very existences.

He then saw Karofsky. Kurt was expecting to see contempt in his eyes, maybe even full blown hate. But instead he saw…well, he didn't really know what he was seeing; he didn't think the emotion on Dave Karofsky's face had a name.

There was anger there, sure, enough to make Kurt want to shrink into Blaine's embrace and run away, but under that was something else, resentment, maybe, or jealousy…jealousy that Kurt could be who he was and kiss his _boyfriend_ without fear of what anyone said or did.

Kurt was stuck between the insane and _irrational_ urge to give him a sympathetic smile or sticking his tongue out.

Before Kurt could continue his analysis, Blaine was tugging on his hand and bringing him back to the present.

"You okay?" Blaine asked quietly, eyes flickering over to where Karofsky was; his hold tightened minutely on Kurt's waist.

Kurt nodded before grabbing one of Blaine's hands in his own and walking towards the school, the sudden need to be alone overcoming him and making him ignore the wolf-whistles coming from the people around them.

Kurt stayed silent as he pulled him into the library (and seriously, were they getting a library kink or something?) taking Blaine to one of the farthest stacks, thankful that the library was almost always empty during the lunch hour.

"Babe, seriously, are you okay?" Blaine asked again, grabbing Kurt around the waist as he leaned back against a shelf, pulling Kurt with him.

Blaine only pulled out the pet names when he wanted something, but Kurt could seriously not even form words as everything unexpectedly washed over him.

Kurt thought about everything he had been through and all of the things he had never allowed himself to think about, allowed himself to _want_ because he firmly believed he'd never have any of it.

He suddenly remembered a conversation with his father ages ago, the words ringing in his ears _Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the hall with a person that I like? Why can't I slow dance at my prom?"_

The fact that he was actually _getting_ that was like a punch to the gut as all the air left him and he suddenly closed the extremely small gap between him and Blaine, clinging to his boyfriend and praying beyond all hope that he didn't start crying…_again_.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly; worry starting the lace its way into his words.

"I'm…I'm fine. Seriously, I just…I'm _happy_, Blaine. I'm really really happy." Kurt said quietly into Blaine's neck, his breath ghosting over Blaine's skin, making him shiver slightly.

"Do I have something to do with that?" Blaine asked jokingly, smiling as he rested his cheek on Kurt's hair.

"You have _everything_ to do with it." Kurt answered with a grin before leaning over and kissing Blaine again, letting all of his emotions pour into the kiss. By the way Blaine's hold on him tightened, he had a pretty good guess that Blaine knew exactly how he was feeling.


End file.
